criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Hotchner
, Faceless, Nameless |family=Haley Hotchner Jack Sean The Tribe |job=BAU Unit Chief |rank=Supervisory Special Agent |specialty= Profiler |status= Alive |actor=Thomas Gibson |appearance=Extreme Aggressor }}Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner is unit chief of Quantico's Behavioral Analysis Unit, and the direct superior of all special agents. Biography Background Hotch was a former profiler in the Seattle, WA field Office before transferring to Quantico. Previous to that, he was a prosecuting attorney. His struggles to maintain his family life have been an ongoing theme of the show. Personality Hotch's personality has changed very little in the course of the series. He has always been serious, determined, and focused in his leadership of the team, never seeming to waiver or lose sight of the task ahead. However, the events surrounding George Foyet's final appearance did cause him to become temporarily single-minded and obsessive to the point where he would appoint Morgan as Unit Chief for a short period of time. On the Job After a two-week suspension for releasing a serial killer, Hotch requested a transfer by Erin Strauss, who was pressuring him for such a request. This pleased his wife, until Agent Morgan begged Hotch to come help on a case in Milwaukee and while he was packing up his desk, Garcia handed him the case file and lied to him, telling him that his transfer was held up and that JJ wanted him to have the file. Hotch decided to stay with the BAU against his wife's wishes—when he returned to Virginia, his wife and son were gone. In episode 311 (Birthright) he was served with divorce papers as he was leaving the office; he is seen signing them in a later episode. In episode 301 (Doubt) it was revealed that Hotchner had previously worked as a prosecutor - more specifically, episode 319 (Tabula Rasa) indicated he had been with the District Attorney's office. In 108 (Natural Born Killer), when he is interrogating Vincent Perotta, Hotchner comments on the fact that it is logical for some abused children to become killers. Perotta notes Hotch's use of the word "some"; Hotch responds only by saying: "And, some grow up to catch them." This comment seems to imply that Hotchner was also abused as a child. His hearing has been damaged as a result of a car explosion at the beginning of Season 4. The doctor tells him that if he isn't careful he will go deaf, instead he goes on a case and a gun is fired near his ear which nearly causes him to lose his hearing permanently (The Angel Maker). In episode 404 (Paradise) he started to doubt himself when a suspect he interviewed turned out to be the Unsub. To Hell and Back in the Season Four finale]] At the end of the Season Four episode To Hell and Back, part 2, Hotch comes home to find that George Foyet (The Reaper) is in his apartment. He had been waiting for Hotch. George, dressed in full regalia, points his .44 Magnum at Hotch stating, "You should have made the deal"George had previously told Hotch over the phone that he would stop hunting "them" if the FBI would stop hunting him.. The episode ends with the sound of a gunshot, leaving the question as to whether Hotch is now dead. Season Five Hotch is found alive at a nearby hospital, bloodied and unconscious, but alive. He had been held captive by George Foyet and tortured for several hours. Foyet had stabbed him several times and dumped him off at a local hospital with Derek Morgan's credentials. It has become clear in "Haunted" that Hotch is now obsessed with capturing Foyet, an obsession which has his teammates concerned with his sanity and work conduct. As of the episode Cradle to Grave, Hotch has come under fire from his superiors, who are now requiring him to justify all of his tactical decisions. This has caused him to put pressure on his subordinates, which is gradually creating tension among the team members. At the end of the episode, Hotch announces that he is stepping down as Unit Chief and promoting Derek Morgan to take his place. In The Eyes Have It, Hotch oversees Morgan's performance during his first case. Hotch is pleased with Derek's abilities to lead. Rossi offers the hypothetical question as to whether Morgan will be willing to step down if asked. While Derek is shown to his new office, Hotch is seen mulling over George Foyet's criminal file. In Outfoxed, Hotch and Prentiss visit Karl Arnold in prison to ask for his input on a current case. After the interrogation, Karl reveals that he has received communications from George Foyet, and that the killer is planning to return to make a final stand against Hotch. Karl reveals several notes featuring George signature symbol, The Eye of Providence. In "100" episode Hotch is frantic when George Foyet attacks Hotch's wife and son. Hotch tells Jack to "work the case with him." This is a game the two of them play where Jack hides in Hotch's office. In this case, it is a code telling Jack to hide from Foyet. He engages in an intense battle with Foyet and beats Foyet to death. He faces an inquiry about this attack. He is cleared due to the fact that since Foyet killed Haley, Hotch's ex-wife, Hotch believed whole-heartedly that if Foyet got up from the floor he would kill Hotch's son. Jack is safe, having hidden in Hotch's office in a chest next to Hotch's desk. It is unclear as of the end of the episode whether Hotch can continue to work at the BAU and raise his son as a single parent. It is also unclear if Hotch returns to the BAU whether he will return as Unit Chief or as a Senior Supervisory Special Agent, his position during Morgan's tenure as Acting Unit Chief. In the episode The Slave of Duty, Hotch is sitting by Haley's grave when Rossi asks him whether he will come back to the BAU. Hotch says that he has known all along that he will never give up and his place is 'fighting the bad guys'. In Retaliation, he has returned to duty, his former sister-in-law, Jessica Brooks, taking care of Jack while he's away. Notes * His sidearm is a Glock 17, with a 26 backup at his ankle * Hotch met his wife, Haley, at a theater group, which he joined to get close to her * He is left-handed, a trait that he shares with Penelope Garcia. * He became a lawyer following his father's footsteps and wanted for his younger brother to do the same References Category:Main Characters